vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spongebob Squarepants (Character)
|-|Spongebob= |-|Invincibubble= Summary Spongebob Squarepants is a naive and eternally optimistic sea sponge, and the eponymous protagonist of the series. He works as a fry cook at Mr. Krabs' restaurant, the Krusty Krab, and is the best friend of Patrick Star. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 8-A Name: '''Spongebob Squarepants '''Origin: Spongebob Squarepants Gender: Male Age: 29 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Sponge Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, Adhesivity, Flight, Absorption, Karate Master, Telepathy (Has shown the ability to affect dreams, read minds, transmit his thoughts to other people, etc.), Regeneration (Mid-High, quickly regenerated from being reduced to a cloud of dust), Broadway Force, Toon Force, Transmutation (Can make military vehicles out of sand), Life Manipulation (Can also create living beings out of sand), Gravity Manipulation (via this), Hammerspace (As seen here), Teleportation (Teleported from outside of Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab), Rock Manipulation (Could drive a boulder as seen here), 4th Wall Awareness, Electricity Manipulation (via Goofy Goober Guitar), Vehicular Mastery (Has actually been shown to be a good aircraft pilot. If blindfolded, he can properly drive a boat), Fire Manipulation and Transmutation (Turned his fire-resistant suit into fire, then into Pretty Patties. Was also able to turn Patrick into a lifeless jar of mayonnaise), Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well) | Multi-City Block level '(Comparable to Plank-Ton) 'Speed: At least''' Below Average', '''Subsonic' with The Quickster suit (Ran to a rock and back in a very short timeframe) | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with cars, dodged cannonballs) Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average usually to higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak | Multi-City Block level. Toon Force and regeneration makes him somewhat difficult to kill. Stamina: Extremely high (Worked a 43 day, 24 hour per day shift alongside Squidward and Mr. Krabs) | Should be the same as before Range: A few centimeters, higher with Size Manipulation. Several meters via Electricity Manipulation | Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with Bubble Manipulation Standard Equipment: Spatula, jellyfishing net, karate gear, Reef Blower, bubble container, bubble wand Intelligence: Varies (SpongeBob is usually shown as naive, gullible and clumsy. However, he is highly knowledgeable in some areas. He once made a fully functioning rocketship out of boat parts, and was able to perform an open heart surgery on Squidward. He is an expert fry cook and is also good at making clothes from scratch. Is a skilled musician, as he can play the guitar, drums, trumpet, ocarina, and flute. Although it may not seem like it, he is a remarkable aircraft pilot. In terms of fighting, he has been consistently shown to have as much, if not more skills than Sandy) Weaknesses: Spongebob often makes mistakes, and rarely takes anything seriously at first. | Still rarely takes issues seriously at first Note: The events of "Squidward in Clarinetland" are considered as a hallucination. Key: Base | Invincibubble form Others Notable Victories: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Peter's profile (Spongebob could breathe on land and was the same size as Peter) SCP-173 (SCP Foundation) SCP-173's profile (Speed was equalized and Spongebob was the same size as SCP-173) Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) Ash’s profile (Both were 9-B and bloodlusted, speed was equalized, and SpongeBob was the same size of a human) Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) Mr. Burns’ profile (Spongebob was 10-C, could breathe on land and was at his normal height) Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Lincoln’s profile (SpongeBob was 9-B, both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) K.O's profile (Both were 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bender (Futurama) Bender's Profile (Both were in 9-B forms, Both were bloodlusted and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) Meat Boy's Profile Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Nickelodeon Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 8